Freind In Me
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Another one of my One Shot Fics,written in first person point of veiw and thier thoughts on the misunderstood Big the Cat.


A Freind in Me...  
Disclaimer-I don't own the charaters in this fanfic,and this can be put on any website as long as my name is used as the Autor Name (SilverProwler).  
  
I looked into the heavens above,glowing red eyes now filled with pain and a sense of loneliness.It was cold like he once was,freezing his black,red and white touched fur over.The snow was caking on his black fur,he didn't bother to wipe it off,he was in too much pain to worry about that now..I was just a few hours ago that I felt from the other regions of this planet into this frozen forest,a beutiful icey place,which may be my deathbed.I feared that I wouldn't be able to run,it was the first though that poped though the mind as I became fully aware of what happened.But I managed to crawl out of the crated my body made as it crashed,choking on the miture of dust and powdered snow that was kicked up by the impact.Now I am limping along the path,trying to find someone who can help me,but find no one,I was helpless....  
Like as I saw Maria die in front of my eyes  
When I seen what Gernald wanted to do with the Chaos Emeralds  
When I was falling back down to earth...  
Back in Space,I relyed on Super Sonic to save me from dieing,but as soon as that Biolizard was destoryed and the ARK was safe,he was helpless to help me...Or maybe he just didn't want to.  
With that final though,I tripped over seemenly air and fell into darkness as the snow continued to fall on my form.  
A few hours later I woke up covered in a blanket and laying on a makeshift bed.Sitting up in this bed,I looked around to find myself in a little hut by the river,only funiture was a little table and a few fishing poles.In the corner croutched over a fire was a large purple animal,a cat with a long stubby tail.He got up suddenly and waddled over to me,supporting his seemenly massive weight on his two small backlegs:In his hands was a plate of freshly picked fruit and cooked fish.  
"Here you go!"He mouth barely moved as he talked in a low,slurred voice.  
I grunted as I took the plate."T-thank you..."I muttered picking up a peice of fruit:a Lifefruit and biting into it."Where am I?"  
"At my house..."The creature seemed simple,the kind that would fall for anything you tell them.  
"And you are?"I finished the fruit and threw it at his feet,the cat backed up a little in shock.  
"My name Big."  
"Is that all?No last name?"  
"Big the Cat."  
I looked down at my plate as a long silence followed.We continued most of our meal without saying anything else,but I broke the silence once again.  
"Live here by yourself?"  
He gave a nod in response."The people...don't like me very much."His tone was lower than before,like he was sad.  
"Oh...the people don't like me either."Obviously 'Big' didn't have a TV,or he would've heard of how horrible a person I was and what I almost did to the planet."I don't have a friend in the world now that Maria..."I trailed off,mumbling unvolueable words.  
"I can be your fwend..."  
I looked up at Big,no one had ever said that to me or even considered it."Y-you will?"  
"Yes!We can play and fish toghter...as soon as you get better..."He smiled and picked up my now empty plate,taking it over to a bucket of water used for washing.  
It was then that I noticed I was bandaged up,around my head and legs and a split for my arm.I was amazed on how this docile looking creature could do this without any help.Maybe looks can be deciving,he might not be that dumb after all.  
Just as that though went though my mind,the large cat fell on his way back to me and landed face first in some oranges.He emerged with a few sees and crushed orange peels on his face.He looked at me sadly,his ears lowering and his eyes watering up."I sowwy..."  
I bit my lower lip as I got up and limped over to the crying creature,putting a reasuring hand on his shoulder."Its ok,it was just a accident."I looked at his feet,which had some very ragged brown,the soles where falling off them."Its not you,its your shoes...you need some new ones."  
He looked up at me."Reewwy?"  
As I nodded,he scooped me up into a bear hug.He was crushing any bone that already wasn't broken on me.Though I was a little nervious by this sudden outburst of emotion,but I slowly hugged back.Another wave of silence feel over us as he broke away,and then went back to thinking once again.  
  
  
  
  
That was pretty short,but it was something I had to write for all the Big fans out there...::silence::Oh well,I wrote it anyway 


End file.
